The long Journey Home
by Ventus Snow Lionheart
Summary: After Ventus' death, He had stayed in what he presumed was purgatory for a long time, until he was given another chance to live. Now, He must rise again to defend Equestria from a new threat. Set 4 years after with friends Like these.
1. Chapter 1: New Begginings

A Forgotten Memory

**There once was a time when a young boy could've never been happy. He had always seen the bad in life, never found anything good. Then, one day, He was magically teleported to another world. There, he made friends, learned the true meaning of life, and met the love of his life. He decided. this world was better. There was no war, no racisim, no sexism, no hate. This same boy dedicated his life to the rulers of this world, to which he lost his life.**

**This is not that story. This is a story about pain, suffering, and death. Well, It was. It slowly got better for the boy until he had died. This boys name... was Ventus Snow Lionheart. Ventus ("Ven" for short) had cut himself whenever he had been sad or angry. Ven had gone to his parents (Which were later revealed to have not been his real parents), who were abusive, but they didnt care. In the Equestria, he had met the love of his life, a mare names Rainbow Dash. They had only met each other in about a month and only spent one night together (If you catch my drift), but they were sure that they loved each other. **

**At the royal wedding between Twilight's brother. Shining Armor, and Princess Celestia's Niece, Cadence, A group known as the changlings had attacked the wedding. The queen had shapeshifted as Cadence, and kept Twilight and Cadence down under the castle. Once they found out, Ventus had fought against the changling, but was defeated.**

**He awoke to his friends asking if he was okay. He turned over and checked his wound, to which he had been stabbed in the shoulder. He had looked over to see that Princess Celestia was in the midst of danger. Risking his life, he had jumped in front of danger, getting stabbed. At this point in time, Discord, who had been in Ven's body, had been killed. It was then revealed that the legend of the 7th element was true. Ventus had become the element of fortitude, or sacrificing everything for someone else.**

**A few minutes later, he was killed, his final words to the mane 6. He disappeared into dust, and his remains were put under a statue of him in ponyville. AJ reported to the Ponytimes that Ventus was a great person, but he seemed to have a dark part about him. But he always overcame it. Family was a touchy subject though.**

**But little did anyone know, Ventus had destroyed his Evil part, who he had dubbed "Dark Ventus." The last place he was at, was what was presumed his mind or heart.**

**that was 4 years ago (If you want more detail, read "With friends like these". If you already did, pass Go and collect $200)**

**This is now.**

* * *

*Ventus*

I had been meditating for 69 hours now. There was no point in even trying to get out. Every once in a while, I would move. _The reason for even moving was to just do something. I don't need to do anything._ I didn't need to eat. I didn't need to drink. I didn't even need to breath. _It sucks being human... I can't remember how I used to fly as a...Pegasus I believe. Who was that one person...mare...? She was...My...hm... What was she again? _I could feel the sand trying to enter my eyes. Even if I did open them, there would be no pain. The desert wasn't hell. It was worse. It was a worse form of purgatory. _I feel...like I can't be at peace. The longer I'm here, the more I forget. I can't remember how to read... I-_

My eyes flew open. "RAINBOW DASH!" I yelled. _That was her name! _"How could I have forgotten... I need to get out of her. I...Promised her I would return... Wait, no I didnt!" I got up from my cross-legged sitting position, and stretched. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled to the wind, knowing there would be no response. "Please..." I sank to my knees "Please... I wan't to see her again..." No one still responded. "Poluchite menya iz zdesʹ! (GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!)" I banged my fists to the ground. Suddenly, the world around me started to shake.

**Ventus...**

"Who's there? How come I can hear you in my head?"

**I can let you go. You haven't left in a long time. That means something's keeping you from leaving. You have a strong will. That means you will not take no for an answer.**

"What the FUCK are you talking about?"

**Look, Would you like to leave or not? I can take you back to equestria, where you will be able to live again.**

"Alright, what's the catch? I've seen this in movies, as soon as I stay for a while, you'll come back and tell me I have to go back to being dead."

**No catch. I will be able to check up on you every once in a while, But that's it.**

"Alright then. Can I go now Mr...?"

**I have no name. Just call me 'The Voice'**

"Cheesy."

**Shut up.**

With that, a Blinding light shone across the desert. "What the-?" I felt sharp pains all over my body. "GAHH!" I screamed in pain. I closed my eyes. My eyes and feet started to curl up, my back felt arched, my face felt bigger, and my ears grew. It felt like an eternity, but it was really only 27 seconds. I hit the floor. I felt like I was blacking out. I couldnt talk. _Oh god...Oh god..._ I opened my mouth, and drew in air. I instantly felt better. "I forgot, I forgot I needed *Huff* to breathe. Man, I was gone for a long time. What's the date?" I got up. and stretched, and felt something. I turned my head to see wings-My wings. I also looked taller. _How Old am I? Damn, my hair is down to my chest. OH GOD, I LOOK LIKE A HIPPIE! _"I really need a haircut."

Stretching, I stretched my wings and took to the skies. "Glad I haven't forgotten how to fly." I smirked. At this point in time, I realized that I wasn't in ponyville. I was still in some desert. "DAMNIT VOICE!" I yelled. But I saw that their were mountains off in the distance. "Huh. Mountains..." I looked behind me, and saw more desert. "Guess that tells me where I'm going." And with that, I took off towards the mountains.

* * *

"I heard the berries were around here!" Applebloom shouted to the other Cutie Mark Crusaders,But they were no longer blank flanks. Appleblooms Cutie mark was an Apple (as was the entire family), but behind it were a wrench, and a hammer crossed. She had found it one day when she was out with applejack, and the wagon broke. Applebloom offered to fix it, and she did with flawless effort.

Scootaloo had gotten hers one day during a play she forced to go in. All the parts were filled except for the background dancer, so she picked that and on the day, during the play, WHAM! It appeared. Scootaloo was so focused on dancing, she didn't even notice it until an hour after the play, when a colt pointed it out to her. She had never been so happy. Her cutie mark is of a pony, moving around with lines and music in the form of dancing.

Sweetie belle was the last of the the CMC to get her cutie mark. She had gotten it one day by pinkies randomness. She said the baby cakes were not sleeping, and that they were tired of her lullabyes. So she headed over to see what she could do to help, and when they wouldnt listen to reason, she sang them a song from her childhood. And as she was leaving, Pinkie Pie told her she had gotten her cutie mark. It was (Obviously) Musical notes. She ran all the way home to tell her big sister.

They kept the name Cutie Mark Crusader. Mostly just because it stuck, and that was their childhood right there. They had all gotten their Cutie marks within a week of each other. That was 3 years ago. Right now, they were going to make a blueberry pie for , Whom they still loved all the time. Scootaloo, Who could also fly now (Thanks to fluttershy(RD pretty much never left the house anymore)), flew over to where Applebloom was, followed by Sweetie belle, Who could had learned something new as well (Magic from Rarity and Twilight), moved the brush with her magic,and walked over to where applebloom was. The brush left a faint pink glow. Applebloom led the group closer into the forest, and near a couple of bushes. "Alright, everyone got their saddlebags?" Applebloom asked.  
"Yep."  
"Sure do."  
"Alright, lets get to picking."  
They all moved into different spots, opened the flaps and started to pluck berries (Except Sweetie, who used her magic.) A couple minutes in, Sweetie belle started Humming something. "Oh for Celestia's sake, just go ahead and sing it. We know you like to. After all, It's your Cutie mark." Scootaloo smiled. Sweetie belle smiled, and started singing with her heavenly voice. (I'm going to use this song again, so yeah. Called 'Headphones on your heart')

_"Say it with me loud and clear  
I will love again.  
Yes I know it hurts my dear  
I know where you've been."_

Applebloom smiled as she picked more berries. _She has a great voice. _Everyone picked more berries while Sweetie belle sang.

_"But please please please_  
_I'm on my knees_  
_Don't give up on love_  
_Just take some time and hit rewind_  
_Make this song play  
On and on and on and-"  
_

Sweetie belle stopped and screamed. "WHAT, WHAT HAPPENED?" Scootaloo dropped her berries on the floor and rushed over. "Oh Celestia..." Sweetie belle finally managed. Applebloor rushed over and checked what they were looking at. "Is he..." Sweetie belle asked.

On the ground, half in the bushes, was a pony. Only his legs were visible. He had a black coat and a white mane and tail. He had no cutie mark on his flank. "Is he dead?" Applebloom finally asked. Scootaloo rushed over there and pulled him out of the bush. "SCOOTALOO!" Sweetie belle yelled. "He's fine, look." Sure enough, His chest was slowly moving up and down. "Look! He's an alicorn!" Sweetie Belle said. Sure enough, he had wings and a unicorn horn. "Have there ever been any other Alicorns in- Y'know well talk about it later. Well we can't just leave him here." Applebloom stated. They nodded. Slowly, all of them got the same idea, and picked him up, spreading him all over there backs. "Alright, where to?" Sweetie asked. They pondered this question, until Scootaloo answered. "Well, he doesn't look physically harmed, so lets take him over to Twilight's house. I'm sure she can help." They all agreed, and began walking.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope to update this more. Do you guys think I should make a Facebook page for this? Oh, and I got a Steam account. Its Ventus Snow Lionheart(It's the one with the picture of Garrus). Add me (I have no friends. *Forever Alone*) Also, I wish I could sing like ventus. My voice is weird. I can sing with my normal voice, and It will switch over to my higher pitched voice. Also, headphones on your heart is one of my favorite songs ever, so I will play it again (More like post the lyrics) It's nice.**

**Thanks again guys. So here comes my life (If you dont care, I respect that, Thanks anyway) So I got a new desktop, It's easier, and Its more helpful. I got my Drivers Permit, so yeah, I can drive. Go me =) My school is almost over, and I just took Staar testing. Sometimes, I feel like I wont ever find love...I guess thats why i like headphones on your heart. I was forced to move, and I had the best Girlfriend ever. No one here is like that.**

**Okay, enough about Love. (But one thing, If we could have anime chicks, there would be no need for real girls (Inside joke with a friend) ) Alright so let me tell you guys something.  
Comfort zone  
Fine-Normal-Sweating-Too much-HOLY SHIT X - This is where I'm at. I dont like the fact that the CMC has cutie marks. Well we must move on.**

**I should go to sleep now, I havent had any sleep in FOREVER.**


	2. Chapter 2: Griffons

**Sorry for the long update. Schools out (FINA-FREAKING-LY) So I hope to update more often. But you know me, I got alot of things going on *CoughCryoffearandDiablo3Cough* Also, This story...Is about to be rated JO for JESUS ONLY. Jk, But the story is gonna get shit long, and gonna get into really adult themes. Like... Depression, Sex, Murder. Cold, Blooded, Murder. So yeah, I'm not a police officer or anything, but some serious shit's about to go down soon. like... Anyone played cry of fear? Those floating dead girls that make you kill yourself? Yeah, Shit like that. And Monsters. SHIT LIKE THAT.**

**SO FUCKING PUMPED! LETS DO THIS! LEEROOOOOOOOOOOY JENKIIIIIIIIINS**

* * *

Chapter 2: Griffons

*Sweetie belle*

Applebloom, me, and Scootaloo walked towards Twilight's house with the Alicorn on our backs. We were in no rush, as he didn't seem to be hurt in any physical way at all. We quietly walked past the townsfolk, who casted quick glances at us. We ignored them, and continued on our journey. "So...How's school?" I finally spoke up, trying to make small talk. "Good." "Meh." Applebloom and Scootaloo spoke at the same time.

This caused all 3 of us to giggle at once. Finally, we stopped, and I sighed. "What's wrong? You're usually so cheerful, SB." Applebloom asked. I just looked down. "It's nothing really. It's just...I miss someone."  
"Is this 'Someone' a 'Special Colt'?" Scootaloo sked bluntly.

"N-NO!" I blushed. "No, I can't remember his name." _I can't remember what it was, but he was really nice. Shy though. but I can never remember his face. Sweet Celestia, I miss him. I don't remember what happened to him... Did he die? i'm not sure, But he did have a statue dedicated to him in town square, but that was demolished for a new building 2 months after it was built. What a waste._

"I dont remember him. But there was this one stallion who helped me one day when I was..." Scoots paused for a second. "Cough*Crying*Cough." She finished. "What was that?" Applebloom asked with a sly smile on her face. "N-nothing." She quickly turned away, a blush plageing her face. "But ya, come to think of it, I do remember...Somepony... Real friendly. Well, looks like were here." Applebloom said.

Without even noticing it, we had talked the walk away. I slowly reached up my hoof and knocked on the door. Almost instantly, Spike answered the door. He was well built, and had grown quite alot. He was taller, and his voice was deeper. "Hey guys. Need something?" He asked nicely. "We need to see Twilight." Scootaloo said. "Alright." He looked once more, finally noticing the Alicorn on there back. He opened his mouth and raised a finger, but suddenly closed it and put his finger down and shook his head, and turned around. "TWILIGHT! THE-" He suddenly stopped, and looked like he was about to cough.

Spike looked sick, from the looks of it. "U-Uh, girls go ahead and go inside. I shouldn't even be outside of my bed. Twi's gonna kill me." He opened the door for us, and we walked inside. He looked around and closed the door. Once we were settled, he walked upstairs.

*Narrator*

Spike walked upstairs to Twilights room and was about to open the door when he remember last time. _Oh, yeah._ _Right_. He blushed. He then knocked on the door, and waited for a response. He finally got one, and went inside. Inside her room, the library was being cleaned spotless. Inside stood a Young adult mare, who's hair was long, and had 2 colors for her mane. Twilight Sparkle stood there with a duster, dusting down every spot she could. There was no place dust could hide from Twilights magic duster of doom. "Spike, I've got to clean this up. Whatever it is has got to be important."

"How about an alicorn?"

Twilight's eyed widened as she dropped her duster and rushed over to the door. "What's today, by the way?" Twilight asked. Spike crawled into the bed and looked at the calender. "It's june 5th" Spike announced. "Oh...Crap..."

_Last year, RD said she couldn't take it without 'him', and had slit her wrists. Her friends had saved her, and they had scolded her, and kept a watch on her since then. The hospital said she was on suicide watch, and gave her some pills to take until her depression had stopped. But the doctors were not sure when it would stop. 'It had gone on for 3 years now, we dont know if she will ever recover.' They said. Rainbow Dash had almost never left her house after Ven's death. For the first 3 months, She was payed compensation for her loss. But then, The weather factory had told her she had to start going or else she was going to be fired. She went with the latter. _

_Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had decided, she still needed more time. So ever since then, They had been supplying her with money for food, water, etc. The basic neccesities. RD had shown little to no care about the free money. But since then, Fluttershy had bought Rainbow Dash's Groceries._

_At least she was eating..._

"I'm not sure why the Cutie Mark Crusaders are here with an alicorn." Spike remembered. "Today just keeps getting better and better...Or weirder." Twilight walked downstairs, meeting the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "So, what's the scoop? I want to know everything."

"Where to start? Okay. Well, We were picking berries for Ms. Cheerilee, and then we just found him. We would've rushed over here sooner, but he didn't seem physically harmed. It's still hard to believe he's an Alicorn. He looks to be abou our age." Applebloom said.

"Hmm... Alright, You can leave him here. I'll run some test's and alert Princess Celestia." Twilight spoke. She waved goodbye as the girls left, and picked up the Alicorn, and brought him down to the basement.

"Tell me your secrets..."

* * *

*Ventus*

"I hate you desert! I will rustle your jimmies." I said, annoyed. I neared a cliff. "Oh look, a huge ass Gap. To bad I cant fly over. Oh wait, I can because I'M A MOTHA FUCKING PEGASUS!" I screamed as I jumped off, and glided to the other side. I started to lower to the gap, so I flew higher until I was higher than the ground. I flew higher, this time to the closest mountain, which was about... 107 meters away. "Nana, nana, nana, nananana." I said boredly. I finally neared the top of the mountain. But instead of going to the top, I found a flat area, which (Luckily, I cant believe it either. Thank you creator) had a few bushes and 2 trees. "Uzhe pozdno , davaĭte posmotrim, yesli ya mogu naĭti peshcheru" (It's getting late, lets see if I can find a cave.) I landed at the flat area. I checked the sides of the flat area for a cave, but to no avail.

"Great." I said. _Let's see if I can find anything useful._ I trotted towards the branches, and tried to pull them, but couldnt. _Better get some sticks from the shrubs_ _then_. I walked over to the bushes, and shook it. "Gimme Gimme." Some branches and twigs fell down. "Great." I walked overt and put them in a pile. I looked around for 2 rocks, and found them. I then hit them together, trying to start a fire like I saw on T.V. "S-Shit...It's getting c-cold."  
"Well, Well. Look what we have here. A pegasus in OUR territory." A voice said. I jumped, startled. I craned my head towards where the voice came from, and saw it was 6 griffons. "Oh, Uh, Sorry? I didn't know this was YOUR territory."  
"You would go great with our 'Games' we hold."  
"That's cool, but, Uh, see, Actually, I have somewhere to be." With that I flew up, and away. "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" He shouted. I looked around, and saw 4 griffons tailgating me. I veered around the mountains, and tried to lose them, but without success. "Lets see if you bastards can still follow me around. Is it simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me?" I did a revolution, and a few twirls. One of the griffons got confused, and stopped, looking in the other direction than I was. "Should I talk slower like you're a retard? Should I talk slower like you're retarded?"

"Yo they think you're dumb. I think you're smart  
No, wait, I lied. I think you're dumb"

I flew around some more, and flew back where They had begun to chase me. I went through one of the trees, and pulled the branches back, then flew back some more. When I let it go, I heard a sickening *Crack* and one of the griffons fell down on the ground in pain. "Get it, Get it, Get it, You just dont get it! Get it, Get it, Get it, You stupid motherfucker! You stupid motherfucker! You stupid motherfuck...ER!" I did a direct 180, and brought my fist up. The griffon could do nothing as my fist crashed into his jaw. He spirarled downward, until he barley managed to float upward and catch himself. "Nana, Nana, Nana, Nana-nana" I did some tricks in the air to lose the last one. "You cant do anything to me. I'm a boss! HAHAHA!" I laughed. "You wish you could do-"

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I dropped like a rock, but I felt feathers catch me. I looked up to see the first griffon was the one to catch me. "If you want something done right..." I dropped my head, and felt my eyes get droopy.

* * *

"HUH WHAT WHERE?" I jolted up. I felt something damp on my head. "What's going on?" I looked around to see I was in a dark closed room. There was a door in there, and a little bit of light shone through. I got up, but felt a sharp pain. I stayed silent, and hobbled my way over to the door. I pushed it and pulled it, but it didnt budge.

"It's no use, Y'know." I jumped, and looked around for the voice. "Show yourself. God, why did I say that? I'm not 70." A figure walked out from the shadows, and lit a candle. It was another griffon. "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Gilda, and we are both prisoners in the griffon kingdom."

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chapter. Just thought you guys would like something showign you I was still alive. This new desktop really helps with writing. Okay, Cya =)**

**Oh, also, Me and Mouch30 are going to co write a story together soon, but were goign to do it in a new, different style. I'm going to do certain characters, and she's going to do the other certain characters. So, if you want to understand the full story, you're going to have to read both sides. Were not sure yet, but it might be the sequel to this story. So that means, I'll start this story and the sequel. IDK yet, but wish us luck. We might have Oc's. If we are, I'll ask you guys for them. Thanks all!**

**Ventus, Out~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Games

**It's come to my attention that this story is very low compared to With Friends Like These. That's sad =( But I guess its cause its like only my third chapter. If anyone knows someone who likes MLP and Fan Fiction, can you let them know my story? Thanks =)**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Games

"W-what?" I asked, clearly puzzeled.

"Yep. We're in the Griffon kingdom. You're a prisoner. I'm a prisoner. Hey, we're all prisoners!" She said sarcastically.

"Great. That's...great. Well, I bet the Golden Rule is 'Don't drop the soap', eh?" I chuckled. Not a smile.

"Not all of us are like that you know, Ms."

The fact that Gilda called me a s_he g_ot me all worked up. When I was younger, I got made fun of for my voice. It's gotten deeper now, but the hair probably gave off a more masculine type woman. Like the kind you see working out at every chance they get with, oh I dont know, Maybe a dumbell or a SHAKEWEIGHT. "Uh, yeah. Too bad I'm a GUY. Hey, can anyone hear me through these walls? HEY, ANYPONY HAVE A SHIV? I KNOW YOU HAVE ONE! I JUST NEED TO BORROW IT FOR A SECOND. I'LL GIVE IT BACK, I PROMISE!" I yelled, to which what I presumed was a guard banged on the door. "Alright, alright, I get it!"

"Wait, you're a guy?"

I turned back to her and extended a hoof. "I'm almost sure I know you from somewhere. On a show... Meh. Anyway, yep, I am a guy. Name's Ventus Snow Lionheart. Maybe ya heard of me." I smiled with Pride.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." My smile wavered, but she took my hoof and shook it. "So, you ready for the games tomorrow?" She asked.

"I have no idea what type of games you're talking about. What, are we going to play Hide and Go seek? Is this Tickle Prison?" I chuckled.

"No. The Games to determine who Lives-" This caught my attention. "And who Dies."

"Insert dramatic Music here. So what do we do, Fight to the death until 1 contestent lives? I've seen this in sooo many movies. I bet I can name them... Fuck, no I cant. I cannot remember alot. 4 years in a desert can do alot for you."

Gilda just looked at me as if I was crazy. "Okay... Anyway, We fight until the remaining 3 live. Then, the 3 left get a night to feast and sleep in comfort. The games are every 5 days and until you die. Lucky for me, I'm always one of those contestants. Unluckily for you, Today is the big day. I can Predict that you're going to die. Sorry man, stuff happens. I can only hope you go to a better place than here."

I laughed. "I've been dead already. As a matter of a fact, I'm dead inside. I need to go back to Ponyville and meet with my girlfriend. I'll break out of here. I will. You dont have to believe me, But I will. I've been gone too long to just give up now. I'm going to ask her to marry me. I-I truly love her."

"I see you've got some fire in you. Well here's a tip for the arena. Let that fire flow. The golden rule here is 'You kill, You live.' What's this Lovers name of yours?"

"Her name is-"

I was cut off as the doors opened and heard a loud, annoying voice yell "All prisoners, to the arena please." I looked at Gilda. "Truce? If we win, I promise you a way out." I asked and extended my hoof.

She pondered this thought for a little. "I've been here for 2 years now, and Gilda usually flies alone, But I guess I can try it this once." She reached out and shook my hand. "Truce."

* * *

*The Arena*

The prison guards gave us some time to practice. And when I say time, I actually mean 10 minutes. _If we were going die, the least they could do is give us some time to practice fighting._

The first placed I tried was the most obvious. The swords. No luck there. I actually ended up cutting myself. _Okay, no more hand-to-hand combat. I knew this was a bad idea. _I went on to the next spot: axes. _Oh geez, I can barley lift this thing. Fuck it, next spot. _The next place was a bow and arrow station. "Ahh the memories." I picked it up, and put an arrow on the string and pulled back. I aimed carefully and breathed in and out. I let go of the string, and watched the arrow fly. It hit a little off target, but in between the yellow and red parts. (It goes out from the center to the outside. (Colors) yellow, red, blue, black, white. For those who dont know =) )

"Holy fuck...I actually hit the target. And almost near the center. Damn, I cant believe I actually remember how to use this thing. Fuck...That one hunting day with grandpa really helped." _Ahh, gramps. The only one who wasn't a dick in my ex-family. May he rest in peace... I wonder how- _

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice yelling "Times up. Lets get a move on!" all the griffons and ponies moved to one edge of the giant area, so I followed them. A griffon wearing a red soldier beret descended down and walked around, talking to us. "You are here for our amusment. You will brutally kill each other. There is no reason why, and you do not ask questions. If you live, lucky you. If not, you may finally rest. Let the games begin!" He flew up into the stands where griffons started flooding in to sit down and watch the murder.

Soon the griffons and ponies came from all at once to just a trickle. It seemed like the entire griffon population was there. Even children sat there, waiting in anticipation for the bloodshed, with their popcorn and soda. Everyone got into a racing position, and a giant basket rose to the middle of the arena.

The sunlight from the glass ceiling Inside shone onto the arena. Inside were weapons. I looked up and saw a griffon on top of a catwalk. He held out areas flag.

"On your mark!"

Everyone tensed up, ready for the bloodshed.

"Get set!"

He switched from a red flag to a yellow flag.

"GO!"

The flag was now green, showing that everybody it was time to "Fight or die." Half of the griffons ran, and the other half flew towards the basket. Some griffons, instead of running for whatever was in the basket, started beating the other arena member right next to them, either by choking them, or just using their claws to gouge out their eyes.

I flew up into the air, and dove towards the basket, not being the first, but not the last either. Inside were many types of weapons. (Not that griffons need weapons, hell, have you seen those sharp ass claws?) The first thing that I spotted was a morning star. A buff male griffon vaulted over another griffon to reach it, and destroyed the cranium of the very same griffon he vaulted over. Blood splattered all over, and the crowd went wilder than a shark who smelt blood.

There wasn't much time to waste, since he looked me dead in the eyes, as if to say 'I'm saving you for last' before storming off to give the crowd what they wanted. I looked inside the basket again, and the next thing that caught my eye was a bow. I quickly dove for it, but some asshole also got the same idea, and we collided into each other.

We both got out of the collision fairly quickly and resumed fighting for the Bow. "I need this!" He screamed. and began pulling it, and flying up. I quickly saw this, and flew up higher, before grabbing his head as he was flying up, and throwing him down into the basket. His eyes widened, and he coughed up blood, before releasing the bow. I went to ground level before looking at him and discovering how he died. Apparently, there was a dagger leaning on an ax just a little bit to high. When he fell, he was stabbed with the dagger. Probably in an artery.

_Lucky me._ I searched through the weapons, hoping to find a quiver. "Fuck." I whispered, as a sword cut me on my cheek due to my lack of carefulness. Finally, I found a quiver. _Thank you Celestia! _I turned around to a scrawny looking griffon fly at me with his sword. Aimed towards me. I quickly moved out of the way, but his sword still caught me near the shoulder. It hurt, but not nearly as much as dying would. He grabbed the sword and tried to slash at me, but I also anticipated this, dropped the bow, and picked up a steel sword. Our swords clashed, neither one of ours moving closer to the others neck. Soon enough, my hoof got tired. He saw this, and knocked it out of my hoof. _FUCK! He raised his word to deal the final blow, but something glistening shone through the air, and he stood where he was._

Until the first half of his torso fell off.

He was sliced in half, and the only one to thank was Gilda. She gave me a wink, and flew up and into another battle. I got up, grabbed my bow, and pulled an arrow out of the quiver. I held my breath, and aimed, taking a shot at a fat griffons neck. Then I turned around, and shot another griffon who picked up a long sword. _Double Kill._ Then the pony next to him. Took him down easy, an arrow to the head. _Triple Kill. _Then the one next to her. She took 2 shots, one in the arm, and one in the heart. _Over Kill. _And then there was one flying above, in a air battle with (You guessed it) Another griffon. I missed a couple times, but I got him in the wing, causing him to spiral like an airplane. As he was spinning, I was able to guess where he would be landing, and shot an arrow there, getting him in head.

_Be The Arrow._

There were only about 12 left. Some griffon gangster wannabe came up to me and tried to gouge my eyes out. I knocked his ass down with my bow, breaking it in the process.. Along with his neck. Another griffon tried to charge into me with a lance, but I sidestepped it, and when he was in front of me, used the string that kept the only part of the bow together to strangle him. He was dead within a few seconds.

I look around, and saw Gilda rip some griffons throat out. That buff griffon got 2 ponies, and smashed their skulls together. Blood splattered across the floor. _I'm gonna be sick... _"Fuck this, man!" One of the ponies who was a Pegasus said, and flew up into the air and tried to break free. The other contestants followed him. Gilda shook her head sadly.

Water sprinkled across my head. "Rain?" I looked up, and realized that I was wrong. The other contestants that flew up and tried to escape were covered with arrows. _Oh..My... _That was as far as I got, because i couldn't hold my breakfast in anymore.

"My fellow griffons... We have our winners!"

I looked around to see who had survived. It was me, Gilda, And the crazy apeshit killing mofo griffon. "Greeeeat."

* * *

That night, we were treated like royalty. Food, water, and a bed. "I can't stay here." I explained. "I can't do it again. I'll go apeshit crazy. We need to get out. Tonight." Gilda agreed, but the buff griffon, (Who's name I found out later that day) Wrex, was reluctant to agree.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked. "We can't escape, Its filled with guards. Every inch."

"We can. We can try."

"Im not about to die for some Pegasus I don't even know."

"Please trust me on this!"

"No."

"Let me talk to him." Gilda said. "Privately." She glared. "Oh, okay. Uh...I guess I'll wait out here." I said. "You do that."

* * *

**Everything comes at a price. His Revival came at a price.**

**_Are you sure? Will he come through?_ **

**If I'm sure of anything, its that he can pull through.**

**_I'm trusting you on this_ **

**I know. He can make it. He will save our souls. **

**_The closer he gets, The more he forgets..._**

* * *

**Sorry for the Long update everyone. Im not at my house, I'm at my friends house. Vacation. I've been over there for like 20 days. Im going home in 2 days, so I should write more soon.**

**Special thanks to: PyroBrony- For being my Beta Reader. I usually dont like beta readers, but he bugged me all through Freshman year, and I gave in. And pushing me on, by threatening me with SCP-173.**

**Mouch30- For listening to me and my Ideas, and helping me through my writers block. Thanks, and we should write after your Vacation =)**

**Willyisblackandwhite- For doing a fanart for me, which Im thinking of using as my story cover.**

**And the fans- Thank you all for reading my story. Thank you all =)**

**~Ventus, out**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Face

Chapter 4: A New Story In Ponyville

**Hey everyone sorry Ive been taking so long. I will try and get more updated. I will try every to get one out every 1 1/2 weeks. Thanks for your patience, and I would like feedback. Reviews help me with ideas, things I could improve, etc.  
Once again, thank you.  
Summer homework sucks ;_;**

* * *

"**Darkness engulfs everything. Nothing can survive."  
"Don't say that, the boy can save us!"  
"Afraid to tell you this, But the boy isn't a boy anymore."  
"He can still pull it off, you know. Remember, there's no need to fear when-"  
"Shut your mouth, Minotaur!"  
"Well sorry for being optimistic."  
"When did the 4 great rulers of Equestria go from getting along, to arguing at every little thing?"  
"WHEN WE DIED!"  
"Our souls are forever tortured in this purgatory until someone can save us. That Fiend who took us all down… I do not even think the Alicorn or the boy can save him, even with the elements of harmony."  
"That's where we come in, remember? When he frees us, our souls are free, but we cannot leave until we help him rid the world of the main areas where his armies lie, and… Wait a second… I feel a disturbance…"  
**  
"…**Hello? Who is this… Who's talking… Please help me…I'm lost…"**

* * *

"Hmm… No signs of any Internal damage…" Twilight said. She looked over at the Alicorn's body, and looked at his face. "Head trauma? Coma?" She laid a hoof on his forehead. "No fever… That's good." She grabbed a flashlight with her mouth, turned it on, and opened the Alicorn's right eye. The pupil retracted, just like a normal one would. _Okay, Pupils are Dilated._ She opened his mouth. _No sort of symptoms at all of any disease I've seen… _She then put the flashlight down, and stood over his face again. "Sorry about this."

Twilight leaned down next to his ear, and yelled as loud as she could, "WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAH" He screamed, and rolled over and fell on twilight. "AAAH" She screamed in surprise. He quickly got off of her, and trotted to the other side of the table. His chest puffed, as he had no idea what was going on. "E-easy there. My names Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?"  
He seemed reluctant to answer. He hesitated, then said "M-My name is Phoenix…"  
"Okay, Phoenix, let's just take it real easy… I need to know a couple of things first. Where are you from?"

"Okay, strong silent type. Uh, how old are you?"

"Alright look, we both need answers. So let's play a game. You answer a question, and I'll answer a question that you have, okay?" Phoenix nodded. "Okay. Do you have any relatives? A mother, a father…anything?" The young black and white Alicorn shook his head. "My turn. Where am I?"  
"You're in Ponyville. One of the many places in Equestria. Have you never been in Equestria? WAIT! MAYBE YOU'RE ANOTHER SPECIES LIKE...Hm...What's his name... I know someone from another world came here before..." Twilight mummbled.

"No, as far as I know, I've been here since I was born. I know Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence. I just dont know about me or anyone I know." Phoenix said. "Well, if you dont mind, were gonna run some tests. Let's see what we can find out about you." Twilight pulled a sheet off of something, and it was revealed to be a chair with a huge metal hat, and metal cuffs to strap you in. There were also wires pratically all over each other.

Phoenix's heart nearly gave out. "Well, what are you waiting for silly? Hop in!" She said. "Uh, Wait a second. Do you have a bathroom I could use first? I-I really have to go. Please." He stuttered. Twilight looked at him, then stated "2nd door on your left. Hurry back though."

Phoenix trotted up the stairs and into the bathroom. "This mares trying to kill me!" He whispered. He looked for a way to escape, and found the window. "Thank you Celestia." He opened the window and found it had no screen. He quietly thanked celestia again, and climbed out. As soon as he touched the ground, he sprinted away, but not before hearing the door open.

"Phoenix! Phoenix!" Twilight panicked. She looked out the window, but he was gone. She sighed. _Why do I always show ponies my lab?_

* * *

Phoenix ran away from the crazy, mad scientist mare. He could hear the chatter of the townsfolk around him.

"Is that an Alicorn?"  
"Woah, cool!"  
"I thinks its a costume."  
"AN ALICORN!"  
"How many times have we seen ponies run out of THAT library?"  
"He's kinda cute."

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore. He spread his wings and took to the skies, looking for a place to hide.

* * *

"Now, You promise not to break it, right girls?" Grey Note asked as the Cutie Mark Cruasders slung the instruments in their saddlebags. "Yes . We promise. And IF- I said IF- Something happens to it, We'll pay for it." Sweetie Belle said. "Okay, But I'm just letting you know, I rarely let anyone use my instruments at all. Bring it back." He said Sternly. "We will." They smiled. The cuteness got to him. "Okay, run along now." He smiled back. "Don't break it!"

The walked outside, careful to not get even a scratch on the borrowed instruments. "Hey, girls, wait!" They turned around and expected it to be Grey note calling them, but it wasn't. Someone came over and tapped Applebloom on the shoulder. "Oh, hey Fluttershy." She smiled. Shadow Breeze was standing next to her.  
"Girls, its good to see you. Staying out of trouble, I hope?" She chuckled. They nodded. "What's in your bags, if you dont mind me asking." Shadow asked. "Oh nothing, there just intruments. Were trying to get our 2nd cutie marks. Were going to be the first. CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MUSCIAL PONIES!" They all screamed together. This caused them both to chuckle. "Didn't you already try something like that?" He asked.

"Well, maybe well get it, now that our first cutie marks are here. Don't worry, were not trying to get our 2nd one as much as we did our first time. It's more of something to pass the time now." Scootaloo said. "Well now, dont break any-"

A earth pony Trotted up to the CMC. "Hey Sweetie Belle, can you give this to your sister for me? I'm running a little late." Eventus asked. "Hey Even."  
"Hi." They both waved to Grey Note, who waved back. "We need to hang out again sometime. It's been too long. The last time was... was...I-I cant remember." Even said.

Sweetie belle took the note from Even. "Okay, I will. Bye everyone." She said. Everyone said goodbye, and went back to where they were going/ What they were doing.

* * *

*Ventus*  
**(Short thingy really quick. This song makes it alot more epic. Just look it up on youtube. Or dont.  
Kingdom Hearts 3D OST: The Eye of Darkness (Final Boss theme))**

"Ugh... my long hair. Too damn long...C'mon, scissors... Knife...Shiv...Anything...Aha!" I looked through a desk and found some scissors. I could barely hold them with my hooves. Little by little I cut my hair (and myself sometimes) until it was below my ears. _No, were not getting into the habit of cutting again!_ I tossed the scissors across the room, hitting the candle by accident. I rushed over, and stomped it out, burning a little of my hoof. _Stupid stone castle or whatever this place is. Can't burn our way out of here..._ I heard the door open in the other room.

I walked over to where Gilda and Wrex were. "So, we ready. I'm not going to sit around forever. It's now or never. I need to get back to ponyville."  
"Were ready."  
"But I don't like it..." Wrex stated. "Yeah okay, no need to cry about it. One of you stand behind the door." Wrex volunteered. "GUARDS HELP! SHE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!" I screamed. "What are you doing? We had a deal!" Gilda yelled as she pounced on me. The door burst open, and 2 guards came inside. "Stop where you are!" The one on the left ordered. Gilda scratched me on the cheek, making blood pour out. Wrex came behind the guards, and smashed both there heads together.

"Hey, Gil, Jeez, no need to beat the poor guy up." Wrex chuckled. "Wha- You mean, you weren't trying to get us killed?" She climbed off me and leanded a claw out to me. "Ow..ow ow ow... Thanks for the new scars." I joked as I took her claw. Wrex lead the way out, and we followed him, silently walking. "Sorry, I had to keep you on your toes, and if I told you the plan, It wouldn't have been believable. Ouch though!" I whispered. Gilda nodded. We passed through more guard barracks, tiptoed our way around a confrence room (while there was a confrence going on), and stopped at more jail cells.

"C'mon, we cant help them all. It's us or them." Wrex said. I shook my head. "No, They need us. You go on ahead, try and find some weapons. I'm going to free them." We parted ways, and I tried opening the doors, but they were locked. I rammed open one of the doors with my shoulders. "Ow." Inside was a minotaur and a teen yellow female dragon. "C'mon, we need to go. No time to waste. My name Ventus Snow Lionheart, and I'll be you escapist today. You, Minotaur, ram the other doors. theres 7 more." He just stared at me. "Today!" I hissed. He jumped out of his daze, and did as he was told. "You, yellow dragon-"  
"I have a name you know. It's-"  
"Dont care right now. Tell the others to keep it down and were going to free them." She made a pouty face, but complied. I heard another CRACK as I walked outside the cell. The Minotuar had already broken down 2 doors. 5 more. I could see the dragon walking over to each cell. another crack, 4 more. All kinds of species were pouring out of the cells. Ponies, Griffons, A few minotaurs, and 2 dragons, all looking about different ages.

When all the doors were broken down, I couldn't count how many there were, but there was enough that some of them had do go back to the cells for them to fit in the small hallway. "Alright everypony, keep it down. A couple of griffons went to look for weapons, wait here. I walked around a corner and found a dim light and a slightly ajar door. I opened the door, and saw Gilda and Wrex. "Hey guys." Wrex didnt say anything, and tossed a quiver to me. It took me by suprise, but I grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder. I anticipated that where theres a quiver, theres a bow, and sure enough, he tossed me a bow. "Hmm...Feels like a Yew tree. Yeah...Yeah this'll come in handy. Grab as many weapons as you can, the other prisoners are free. let's go, they're going to help us fight." They nodded, and picked up a stack of weapons just like me. We got to the corner and tossed them on the ground. "It's Hearths warming eve. Take your 'Presents' And lets continue to the wall so we can escape.

Everyone picked up there respective weapons that they wanted. Most picking axes or Swords. Wrex took to longswords as his choice, and Gilda a small collection of throwing knives. "Let's go." We went through a door that luckily lead to the giant wall. Unluckly, there were guards. I took out 2 of them, and Gilda took out one before we realized that there was no way we could take on a Griffon army. The rest of the guards flew down and into the castle to wake up the others. It was Night out, so It was hard to see any of the guards wearing their black armor. A horn sounded inside the castle, and I realized we were out of time. I slung my bow, and picked up the sassy yellow dragon and an earth pony.

"ANYPONY WITH WINGS, CARRY THE ONES WHO DO NOT HAVE THEM. UNICORNS, WHEN PICKED UP, CARRY OTHERS WITH YOUR MAGIC! GO!" I took off towards the air. I took a quick glance back, and saw that gaurds were pouring out of courtyard, and getting ready to take off. The others who were not flying were shooting arrows into the air. I flew as fast as I could. Seeing other griffons and Pegasi behind me was comforting to say the least. 2 unicorns were carrying about 5 different species with there magic. I turned back to see that the Griffons were far away, but closing in.

We finally got out of the mountains and into a forest. I dove to the ground and tried to land, but ended up hugging the ground. "Nice Job, Idiot." The dragon said as she got up. Everyone else landed near us. "I-I think I'm okay." The earth pony said. "Hey Ven, are you okay?" Gilda asked. I got up, and dusted myself. "I *cough* am fine. But you-all of you- need to hide under the trees. Don't go out until you see them pass."

"What about you."

"The Legendary Element of Fortitude can't let anything happen to you guys. If any of you are going to Canterlot or Ponyville, tell them-"  
"I think they went this way!" I could barely hear them, but they were closer now.

"Tell them Ventus Snow Lionheart lives." "Wait, What are you-" I took off into the air. "VEN,NO!"  
"There's one of them. Get him!" _The element of fortitude always gets hurt..._

I turned around, Bow and arrow set. I shot a few arrows into different directions, hoping to get the five chasing me, but only ended up hearing 2 screams and thuds. They finally closed in on me. "Come with us, and we might let you live with a penalty of fighting each and everyday until you crack."  
I quickly pulled out an arrow, and jammed it into the griffon on the right's throat. He dropped like a rock, but not before I grabbed his sword and stabbed the other griffon in the chest.

Then a sharp pain hit my right wing. Needing support, I grabbed onto the guard, and pulled out an arrow my quiver. Still on adreniline, I stabbed the bladed tip right into his head. His eyes rolled back, and he dropped, leaving the sword that stabbed me in my wing. I stumbled through the air and tried to fly farther away into the forest. I didnt get very far before I dropped into warm water. I pulled myself to the surface, and crawled out. _Ugh.. It smells like swamp...I'm gonna be sick._ I got close to a log before passing out.

* * *

Gilda watched as the 6 figures in the dark fell. "We have to help him." She was about to go out before Wrex grabbed her arm. "No. Not yet. They are still looking for us, and the area we are at provides perfect camo. We will help him, I promise." A yellow dragon came up to Gilda. "He's the 7th Element of Harmony? I thought that was a myth..."  
"Tell me about him."  
"Me too."  
"To the Pony who saved us!" A unicorn whispered as she raiser her hoof above her head. the others followed, and without even realizing it, Gilda and Wrex were as well.

* * *

**Good things come to those who wait. This was probably my longest chapter so far, and I was listening to music, so I decided "YEAH! IM PUMPED! LETS DO THIS!" My beta reader is away this week but I couldnt affor to wait that long for this epic chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing.**

**Steam summer sales. I'm going to go broke. Anyway heres a list of themes for my characters and characters in the show that are good use in the stories.**

**Themes (Look on youtube)**

**(Arena Battle Theme) Kingdom Hearts 3D OST: The Dread of Night (Extended 30 minutes)**

**(The Journey) Kingdom Hearts 3D OST: The Eye of Darkness (Final Boss theme) (Extended 30 minutes)**

**(Ventus Snow Lionheart's Theme) Drammatica - Other Promise**

**(Phoenix's Theme) Kingdom Hearts Music- Night of Fate**

**(Rainbow Dash's theme (Depressed) I Miss You Blink-182 Lyrics**

**(Gilda's Theme) Silent Hill OST - Blood Tears**

**(Octavia's theme (Yeah, she's gonna be important.) Tomb Raider II OST - Venice Violins ~ Venice Theme**

**(Vinyl Scratch's Theme) Dearly Beloved Techno Remix**

**(Wrex's Theme) Kingdom Hearts II - Tension Rising Remix**

**(I do not own any of these. Sorry for all the video game music. I will maybe add more depending on what the other OC's authors want. IF they want it. I'm not sure If I can do this, but If I cant, I will take them off. **

**(P.S. Guys go ahead and message me stuff. Just keep me occupied please. Im bored. Ill talk about anything. Well almost everything. Im taking Requests so yeah. IdK how that relates.)**

**Anyway's, Brony on my fans! Also, I just got a tumblr. check me out or now. It's "Ventus Snow Lionheart"**

**~Ventus, out**


	5. A Serious Update

**Hello fellow Authors, Readers, And Friends. I know Author notes are not allowed, but this needs to be said. First off I would like to state a few things.**

**1. I'm sorry for not being able to update a lot. It's been hard. But I have been working on it. Do not worry about that, I still want to finish this chapter. I have also been thinking of moving my story to FIM Fiction, but I would still update on Fan Fiction as well.**

**2. There have been a lot of things going on in my life. Today, my dog was put down. I am not immensely sad and depressed because of it. I'm trying to keep my head up, and mostly the only way to get him out of my head is to play games. (yeah, haha.)**

**3. I am also getting braces tomorrow, so whipdee-fucking-doo to that.**

**4. I might write tonight and update before summer ends. All in all, I do not know when I will be able to update, But I hope I can soon. So yeah, haha lets make fun of the author who mourns over his dog for no apparent reason, now hurry up with chapter whatever the fuck was the last one. I'll get too it Just please do not rush me. Thank you for your patience**

**Your friend,  
Ventus.**

**R.I.P**

**Clemenza Martinez.**

**You were one of the greatest dogs we had, and wherever you are now, I hope it's better than here.**

**A pet. A dog.**

**A friend.**

**I love you.**


	6. Chapter 5: Recognized

Chapter 5: Recovery

"Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" A female's voice called from below.

I opened my eyes, stretched, and rolled myself off the bed. "Hungh." I climbed to my feet, and walked down the flight of stairs. Below was a table, set with bacon, eggs, sausages, and pancakes. I sat myself on a chair, and looked at the food.

"Idite vpered , i nekotorye ottsy vashi , veroyatno, yeshche spit.(Go ahead and have some, Your father's probably still sleeping.)" She called from the kitchen.

"I- Yesli vy tak govorite." I called back. "Your Russian is getting better, son."

Son... I have no parents. They died in a fire! ...Right? I heard walking coming from what I presumed was the kitchen. Before anything else happened, there was a bright light.

* * *

I sat up, the cold sweat still on my brow. "Sit down now, take it easy. We're going to have to get you cleaned up before we can heal that wound on your wing." Somepony said somewhere else in the weird room I was in. It looked like a hut.

"Hold on a second. I don't know w-,Ow, Where I am, or who you are. What makes you think I'm going to let you-, Ouch, touch me at all." I questioned.

"That doesn't make sense at all, I just offered to help you, not- Ah whatever, you can protest all you want, You're still getting in the tub. As I sign of good will, I'll tell you my name. I am Daring Doo. What's yours."

"D-Daring Doo? I thought you were fictional." I gaped. *Daring Doo* lit a match with her teeth and lit some of the candles around the hut, now at least illuminating most of the area. There were bookcases, a couple chairs, a table, and 2 other rooms that probably were her bedroom and bathroom, respectively. Then I gazed at the ponies coat and mane. She looked exactly the same as in one of her story covers. "It really is you." I said. "O-Oh, my name's Ventus, by the way."

Daring Doo just stood there, before saying "Okay then, Ventus, I'm going to have to pick some deadly poison plants to heal your wounds. Just stay here." She stated, before walking towards the door.

I jumped off the table I was on and applied some pressure to my front hooves which hurt. "Wait! Let me do it, or at least help. No reason to let you be in danger when I'm already hurt." I smiled.

She turned around and smiled back. "I knew it was you. I just knew it."

"Uh, sorry? I don't understand."

"Look in the mirror." I walked over to a mirror next to the bookcase, and saw what she was talking about. A crown, with a black jewel in the middle in the shape of a musical note hung over lazily on my head, slanted slightly to the right. "Huh, would you look at that. That's new." I said in awe. "Watch this!" Daring Doo grabbed my crown, and opened the door, and threw it out farther until it went past the trees. "Uh, What's this going to prove? And I hope I can get that back." She looked back and smiled. "Mirror, again, now... If you don't mind." She demanded in a fairly nice way. She smiled in a way that reminded me of somepony who had a pink mane...

I snapped out of my daze and looked at the mirror. "Hey, look, it comes back. I can't even feel it on my head."

She giggled a little. "Hey, you're not afraid of mirrors still, are you?" she asked.

"I've been dead for 4 years. What do you think? If anything, I'm happy to see my reflection." I turned to her and smiled.

"Alright then, you should get back on the table, we're going to need to fix that wing. I'm no doctor, but it will get infected. Wait! Actually let's get you cleaned up."

"I'm perfectly capable of washing myself."

"Well, at least let me draw the water." She offered. I accepted with a simple nod of my head, and she went to the bathroom.

What she didn't know is that I still had a nagging feeling about mirrors and to the dark. I don't know If I was afraid or just didn't like it, But...Ehh. Ehh. Don't like this stuff still. It doesn't make sense. It... feels wrong. I've been gone for 4 years, and this is still here...

My thoughts were interrupted when she called me over telling me that the water was set.

After the bath, Daring Doo told me to lie down on the table and explained to me what she was going to do. Then, she said I had 2 options. She could hit me the hardest she could to knock me out cold and spare the pain, or she could talk to me while she was doing it so I would stay awake. "It doesn't hurt very much, but it still hurts." I went with the latter, and she started pulling out feathers to clean the wound. "So, you excited to see Ponyville?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's been a while, I forgot some things."

"Nothing changed too much while you were gone. How was your life before Ponyville? I heard you were a Hu-Man, if I'm pronouncing it right."

Man that news must have spread like wild fire...

I miss my hands...

"Yeah, a Human. It was pretty bad. I'd always felt alone my whole life; for as long as I can remember. I tried to make friends, but everyone thought I was a freak... It sucked. Then, one day... I met a girl. She was a friend of mine, or rather, my only friend. She had a couple of other female friends who hung out with me, but she was there the most, and helped me through my life. She and her fiends stopped me from a suicide attempt. Sh-They are actually why I'm here. But then they moved away... Ouch!"

"Hey, Ven, That sucks, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, let's just get this over with. OCKTOBERFEST!"

"W-What?"

*Phoenix*

* * *

Phoenix honestly didn't know where he was. All he knew was he needed to hide. That crazy mare was going to kill him! That was no science chair! That was an electric chair! She's an evil scientist! "Yeah, I know!" Phoenix stopped dead in the middle of his tracks and panicked. Someone was outside! "Where to hide! This little club house only has 2 floors!" He hissed. He trotted upstairs, and made it to the top just as he heard the door open. He stood still, hoping that whoever was down there would leave soon. "And did you see Fluttershy? She looks good! The year's haven't touched her at all! Remember our old capes that we outgrew? Those were awesome!" A filly said. "Yeah, let's look for them! I want to see how they look!"

At this point he panicked and looked for an exit. All he saw was a closet, a couple of what looked like comfy bean bag chairs, and a window. A WINDOW! "I think they're up here!" He scrambled to the window, and through it. He almost made it out when he heard "AAAAAHHHH! THIEF!" He scrambled harder, and climbed through the window. He expected to fall straight through to the floor, but instead made contact with a balcony. "What the..?" Phoenix got to his feet, and spread his wings, before the 3 fillies around his age got to the balcony. "What? How- The closet was actually a door!"

"Hey it's an alicorn..." The white one said.

"Ah don't care, GET 'IM!" The yellow one bellowed. Phoenix wasn't that fast on the draw, and within seconds, the yellow one pulled out a rope from its saddle pack. He spread his wing, and was about to fly, but suddenly felt a tightening and closing of his wings. "No you don't!" she said, before the white one used her magic to levitate him to the door and into the clubhouse. He hung his head in shame while the 3 fillies shouted remarks at him!

"Don't you know it's wrong to steal?!"

"Why do you sneak up on other fillies' clubhouses, pervert!

"I like his mane."

"It's not what you think! Honest! I didn't know this place belonged to anypony, and I was hiding! Please don't take me back to Twilight."

* * *

**If you notice any errors, tell me and i will give the feedback to my beta reader.**

**On another note, you do know I have like an entire saga planned for this right? I'm actually starting the middle story that connects With friends like these and The Long Journey Home. It's technically a prequel, as it delves into Ven's past. Check it out when it comes out. thanks =)**


	7. Chapter 6: Everything Will Be Alright

Chapter 6: Trouble

Phoenix desperately tried to escape, but to no avail. "What do you mean you don't want to go back to Twilight?" Scootaloo asked sternly.

"She's…crazy! I can't think of any other word besides that! She was going to strap me into a chair! She was going to fry my brains!"

"Ah have no Idea what y'all are talking about."

"Of course you wouldn't." He looked down sadly. He had been defeated. The mares had won, and he had lost. He was tied up, helpless. They were going to take him back, and then they were-

"Woah, I can't believe this slipped my mind, But I just realized! We actually saved you, so you owe us!" Sweetie belle said, making the other girls nod in agreement.

"W-What?"

"We found you in the bushes, so we took you to Twilight. She must have done something, and made you better. You should be thanking her." Sweetie Belle explained. Phoenix looked down and blushed in embarrassment.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other, then went into a different room. _I have to escape. How do I know if they're telling the truth? _He squirmed around, trying to reach the door, but instead, falling on his nose. _Ouch…_ The mares trotted back out and stood in front of him. "Since were reasonable, we'll make you on offer. If you do something for us, we won't take you to Twilight. But we're being honest here, she really did help you, so we'll give you time to think about it, but in the morning, you should at the very least apologize to Twilight. Okay?"

Phoenix thought about this for a second, then nodded. "Okay, what do you want me to do then?" He asked. The mares grew a devilish smile, and Scootaloo came back out with a dress.

"Put this on." She said in a monotone.

"W-what? No!"

"Put it on! Now!"

"No! That's for Mares, and I'm a Colt!"

"Exactly…" She said, and started walking closer and closer. Soon the 3 mares were around him.

"No! No! NOOOOOO!"

* * *

*Ventus*

"Thanks!" I said as I left Daring Doo's hut.

"You're welcome, and remember, Ponyville's that-a-way!" she pointed with her hoof. "Thank you, once again." I called back, and soon, she was out of sight. I walked down the path she told me to go, feeling alone again. I slung the bow and the quiver full of arrows she gave me over my shoulders.

(Enhanced Mode: watch?v=1gn1ff2VJpY&list=PL1D001E647907D217&index=90&feature=plpp_video )  
(you gotta put www . youtube (Then put then paste the watch part.)  
(Or you could just look up:** Cry Of Fear- Crow**)

"_This was my father bow, He was the part of P.B.I, Pony Bureau of Investigation. He was the captain, and a damn fine good one at that, may I add. Sadly, he passed away, but not in vain. He saved a group of ponies and zebras then caught the arrow of a bunch of no good ponies in his neck. He jumped in front of the arrow to save a mare and her two fillies. He did the same as you did, and I think you two would have gotten along. I also think he would've wanted you to have this, Celestia knows I don't have a use for it."_

_What a great father she had. I wish I had an awesome father. No. I did have a good father. I know my real ones did what they did to save me. This is probably why I have such a sacrificial nature. I take after you guys. Мама, папа, I love you guys. I wish I could've met you._

_Instead I was stuck with these shitty ass, abusive parents. They beat me every day, and I was too scared to do anything! I'm still weak. I should've been stronger. This is my fault. I didn't do anything. That day when I had a black eye, and the teacher asked how I got it, I shouldn't have said I got hit playing Soccer. What Russian plays soccer? Ugh, I'm such a stupid idiot._

_(Skip song to 1:51 )_

_I…Miss earth. I belong there. I still love this place but.. _"UGH!" I yelled, and punched a tree. I continuously punched the tree until my hoofs went numb. _Why! Why me? Why me, God or Celestia, or Muhammad, or freaking Buddha? Why?! Why did this have to happen to me? I'm a good person; I keep my head up, and smile when everyone else is giving up. But these scars! _I felt tears stream down my face, partly because I was sad, and the other reason because of my hurt hoof and wing.

_These scars…They'll never go away. I'll never be a normal boy, or colt. I'll always be 'That one freak from a different species.' Or 'That one freak that's afraid of mirrors and the dark.' Never anything less, never anything more!_

I continued to walk and let the tears blind me. Was I still going the right way? I hoped so. The sun was setting, and I was in a dangerous area. _I can't run, I hurt my hoof. That's my fault. AGAIN! _

The sun had finally set, and it was too dark to see anything. I trotted to the side of a tree, and sat on my haunches, trying to keep my eyes open until the sun rose again, but my tears did a good job of blocking it.

Before I knew it, I had drifted off.

* * *

(Song end)

*Rainbow Dash*

Fluttershy knocked on the door. She waited patiently until she heard it open up. What she saw was surprising. Rainbow dash, normally looking like a mess, was up, her mane combed, and she had a smile on her face. "Fluttershy! I feel better! I feel terrific!"

"That's gre-" Before she knew it, Rainbow Dash picked her up and hugged her. "Eeek!" She squeaked. Dash lowered her to the ground. "Sorry, I'm so excited. C'mon, we need to go to Twilight! We need to tell everyone! I'm so much better. I'm going to get my old job back. Celestia doesn't need to give me any more bits! As much as I like the free money, I just don't feel right taking it, so now, I can work again, get active, and meet more people. C'mon, C'mon!"

"Well, actually, I was- Aaah!" Before she knew it, Fluttershy was dragged along to Twilight Sparkle's House, with Celestia's sun rising behind them."

* * *

*Gilda*

"Guy's I'm sure he's fine. He is the seventh element of harmony after all. Look, we're almost to Canterlot, We can tell the princesses everything, and they'll send out a search party."

"I owe him my life…" The yellow female dragon said. "We all do. What's your name anyway? You don't look too old. Maybe ten or nine."

"My name is Linda, and I'm ten. I don't have a family, so I don't know what I'll do after this. I guess I'll go to Ponyville and spread the word about the seventh element."

The group of dragons, ponies, griffons, and minotaurs all reached the gate. "Halt. Who goes there?" Someone spoke. Gilda looked up to see the captain of the royal guard, Shining Armor.

"We need to speak to the princesses." She stated.

"On what grounds?"

"The seventh element."

"Everything that could have been said about him has already been said to the princesses."

"No, there's something you're missing of vital importance!"

"What might that be?"

"He's alive!"

"Impossible, I was there when he died, I-"

"I know it's crazy, but he's alive, he saved us from the griffon arena up in the badlands. We flew fast, and we think he's somewhere in between the desert and the everfree forest!"

"He's back…? I'll alert the princesses immediately." And with that, he was off.

* * *

**Sorry for taking a long time. You know, Real life stuff. Egh.**

**Anyway happy nightmare night (Or Halloween) hope you have fun, and thanks for reading my story. Soon, I'm going to get it on FimFiction or die trying. Love you all ;)**

**What'd you guys think of this chapter? Please leave a review, and be on the lookout for Darkest Before Dawn, the prequel to this story, with human ponies (mane 6). Thanks =)**


End file.
